


Wear it down

by UrbanHippy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lust, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Queer Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHippy/pseuds/UrbanHippy
Summary: My first attempt at writing.Be gentle with my very possibly bad grammar.But I have to put this on paper, its been roaming around my head for a while now.I promise it will be steamy.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Wear it down"  
I'm standing in our ensuite, my head down as one hand searches the counter for a hair tie and the other holds my hair in a high ponytail. As I hear the voice behind me, I look up to the mirror and meet Oksana's eyes through it. She is in the doorframe, leant casually against it. Her expression unreadable. I go back to my search, before pausing as a memory flashes through my mind. A smirk creeps onto my face as I glance over my shoulder to answer "That's the first thing you ever said to me"  
Oksana, who's eyes are now running languorously over my exposed back thanks to the dip in my floor length evening gown asks distractedly "What do you mean?"  
My grin widens as I release my hair and turn to face her fully. Her eyes are back on mine. She takes a step forward as I explain "That first evening in the hospital toilets, you came out of the cubicle as I was trying to tame this wild nest of hair into something presentable. And I saw you watching me, i asked if you were okay? I felt flustered and messy, then as you left you said "  
"Wear it down" she repeated, slipping perfectly back into that London accent.  
I hadn't been sure she was even listening, I'd been watching her gaze flick from my eyes to my lips, down my neck, then back back up, as I rambled and she closed the gap between us.  
"You try to restrain your hair like you try to restrain your true personality, popsik"  
A flush is creeping across my chest and neck towards my cheeks.  
"But I see you" she continues "I've always seen you" Oksana is now close enough to reach up to my temple. Her fingers twirling a stray curl as she speaks. My breath hitches in my throat at the sudden closeness. I'm surrounded by her perfume. Oksana is drawn to powerful custom made scents, and this one was heady. I lick my suddenly dry lips, and splutter to respond. She closes the gap between us further, my back presses against the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont...

I manage to breathe "Oksana, I..." but her hand falls from my hair to rest against my lips. Oksana's eyes hold mine, "Shh" she whispers, as I fall into silence. Oksana leans back then, taking in the rest of my body her eyelids heavy with lust. 

I lift one hand to cup her cheek bringing her gaze back to mine. Then Oksana's teeth snap playfully as she turns her head to capture my thumb which is resting just at the corner of her lips. She holds it there between her teeth and I gasp. Then eyes narrowing, I exert a little pressure and my thumb slips fully into her mouth. Oksana groans as she immediately curls her tongue around my thumb and sucks firmly.

Her body is now pressed up against mine, her thigh against my centre, holding me in place. Releasing my thumb, Oksana moans my name breathlessly "Eve". She leans in to kiss me and as our lips meet I feel heat begin to ripple through my body. Oksana's hands are on the bare skin at my back holding me in place. Her short nails pressing crescents into my skin. I feel surrounded as i always do by her presence. I'm drowning in her scent and taste.

Oksana is wearing a fitted suit jacket in a bright fuchsia, and my hands work now to slide it off her shoulders and down her arms. Which temporarily pins her arms behind her. I take a step forward then, and we shuffle towards the doorway. With her arms constricted, Oksana's mouth begins to battle for dominance. With a grin I pull back from the kiss and begin to worry her lower lip with my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Now in our bedroom, I give the sleeves of Oksana's jacket one last yank and it falls to the floor, releasing her arms. Oksana's face immediately brightens with a smile I can only describe as devious. Before I can ask what she's thinking, her hands go to my waist and she spins me suddenly to face away from her. "Whoa" I say as I stumble a little. Then taking a bewildered breath "Okay then... We need to finish getting ready. Or we are going to be late" I start to walk back into the en-suite, when Oksana catches my arm. "Ah ah ah" She admonishes. "Stay right where you are, I have something for you" Oksana leaves the room and I hear her go down the stairs.

With an exasperated sigh I go to the full length mirror and begin running my hands over my dress to smooth out the creases. Then I notice my nipples, pebbled under the satin and I let out a long breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. My thoughts drift back to a few moments before, then glancing at my watch I call out, "Oksana. We really are going to be late. Konstantin will be here to pick us up in 20 minutes." My palms run quickly up and down over my nipples hoping the heat will return them to smoothness. I turn then to the dresser reaching out to grab a comb, when a hand slaps at mine. "Awo!" I exclaim, as i look up at Oksana who is now beside me. "Where did you come from" I ask, as I glance down to confirm she is actually wearing shoes. Her ability to move silently still amazes me even after all these years.   
"You moved, when I'd told you not to" she chastise's me. "I'm not sure if you deserve your present."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, happy Sunday 😉

My curiosity piqued I look up into her face questioning "Present? Hmm?" My hands hold Oksana's face as I lean in and kiss her gently. Her body is still and she barely responds to my kiss "You were gone ages" I explain, hands running down her neck to grasp her shoulders. I lean in and kiss her lips again "I just wanted to finish getting ready" then I kiss her cheek "I'm sorry darling" my lips trail from her cheek to her ear and my voice drops to a whisper as i ask "Can I still have my present?" 

My lips brushing her ear as I speak. I feel a shiver run through Oksana's body. She never could resist this intimate gesture.   
"You're lucky you are cute" Oksana finally responds, her accent thick with desire. A change only I would notice. I've pulled back a little, my hands have travelled the length of her arms and are now applying gentle pressure to the pulse points at her wrists. I look up through my lashes to see her face. As she inhales I hear a tiny gasp of breath. Her eyes are blazing now with desire. My head raised to meet her gaze fully, I quirk an eyebrow, remaining silent. 

"Do you trust me" Oksanas face is still unreadable. I respond automatically, "Yes" and after a beat, scanning her face "With my life" She nods slightly and gestures then for me to release her arms. Oksana then reaches into the pocket of her floral suit trousers and takes out a small black velvet pouch. Her eyes have never left mine. I wait patiently as she loosens the draw strings. Then reaching inside reveals..."What's that?" I ask perplexed. Oksanas is enjoying this. Her eyes flick from the 'present' to my face and back. "Oksana I, what..? She is holding, what I can only describe as two small metal balls, joined by a fine silicone thead and at one end a loop which Oksana is now using to swing them back and forth. My mouth freezes in a little 'o' shape as realisation dawns on me.."We don't have time..."   
"Eve" she's cajoling now. You trust me with your life? What about your pleasure?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny update while I work on the next scene.

"I...of course. You know I do, I..." I'm still focused on what I've realised are Ben Wa balls. I can hear a faint clacking as they swing back and forth. Oksana, observant as always cocks her head for a moment reading my expression. "Ah yes" She chuckles, the corner of her mouth lifting. "They have a smaller weighted metal ball inside. That's what makes them...fun" "Do you want to play? Eve?" I give a little exasperated sigh before answering "We are going to be late and you can come up with an explaination for Carolyn"

**Author's Note:**

> Posting before I change my mind. Its a tease I know, but hot, right?


End file.
